fillmorefandomcom-20200222-history
Cornelius Fillmore
Cornelius Fillmore, known as Fillmore throughout the series, is a seventh grade safety patroller who was a former deliquent. He joined the safety patrol after his former partner gave him the choice to help out in a case instead of detention. Dispite his past, her has a heart of gold but tend to be rash and believes the 'end justifies the means', resulting in him breaking school property to get the job done. He is also the reason his current partner, Ingrid joined. Before the series. It has been showned that before the series, Fillmore used to be a deliquent. He was involve within a number of incidents within the school, such as the time when he attempted to destroy a platform which held a lot of custard when the Home Ec teacher was trying to beat a world record. Skills and Abilities Relationships Family Fillmore has a good relationship with his parents and goes to his grandparents house to help his grandmother make sunday lunch. It is revealed he had a dog and no siblings. Ingrid Ingrid is Fillmore's current safety partol partner. Ingrid helps Fillmore when he becomes too rash and with her photographic memory, she helps him solve crimes. To two become close friends throughout the series and have a deep trust in each others has partners, something that Fillmore doesn't have with any of his previous ones. In a cancelled Season 3 episode, Fillmore was to be hurt by Ingrid's school tranfer offer and the two have a short falling out. When Third is given the real transfer offer (after the previous one was a fake from the underground circuit) Fillmore would eventually offer her the best of luck. However Third doesn;t take the transfer and the two carry on like before. Vallejo believes them to be the best safety patrol team that X has ever had and that they need each other so that they can give their overall best. Penny Penny was one of Fillmore's partners in crime when he was a deliquent. Though it appeared she came clean, she was infact the underdog behind the counterfeit baseball card scheme, planning on using the safety patrol in busting Winston and then starting the business for herself. She appears to have romantic feelings for Fillmore which he does not recipocate. Sonny Sonny was yet another one of Fillmore's old partners, and used Fillmore to steal the Term Papers from Roody, after making Fillmore believe that Rody was behind the sabotages against him. When Fillmore discovers the truth he takes Sonny down. Wayne Leggit. Wayne is Fillmore's old safety partol partner. Fillmore was down after Wayne moved away. The two keep in contact with each other often and visit each other during breaks. When Fillmore visits Wayne in Tennessee he helps Wayne out on a case. In one of the cancelled Season 3 episodes, Wayne was to visit Fillmore and help him on a case whilst Ingrid was off school sick. Though Wayne and Fillmore work good as a team, Wayne would admit that Fillmore has now become the better of the two and that Ingrid is probably a better partner for him than he is in more ways that one, however he does not elborate on this when Fillmore asks why. Category:New pages